Kim Wilde
Kim Wilde (ur. 18 listopada 1960 w Londynie, Wielka Brytania) – brytyjska piosenkarka. Zadebiutowała w 1981 z piosenką "Kids in America", który trafił na 2 miejsce angielskiej listy przebojów. Ma męża Hala Fowlera i dwójkę dzieci: syna Harry Tristan (1998) i córkę Rose Elizabeth (2000). thumb|334px Informacje Filmografia *2003: Britain's Finest jako ona sama Dyskografia *1981: Kim Wilde *1982: Select *1983: Catch as Catch Can *1984: Teases & Dares *1986: Another Step *1988: Close *1990: Love Moves *1992: Love Is *1993: The Singles Collection 1981-1993 *1995: Now & Forever *2006: Never Say Never *2010: Come out and play *2011: Snapshots Najważniejsze utwory *''Cambodia'' *''Chequered Love'' *''Hey Mister Heartache'' *''Kids in America'' *''Love Blonde'' *''View from the Bridge'' *''You Came'' *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' *''Never Trust a Stranger'' *''Anyplace Anywhere Anytime'' (duet z Neną) *''You Came'' 2006 *''Perfect Girl'' *''Game Over'' *''I Fly'' *''Cambodia'' (remiks) *''Love is Holy'' *''Who Do You Think You Are?'' *''Lights down low'' Biografia Lata 1960-1980 Kim Wilde urodziła się 18 listopada w Chiswick, w zachodnim Londynie, jako pierwsze dziecko gwiazdy rock & rolla z lat 50. Marty'ego Wilde'a i Joyce Baker. Kim naprawdę nazywa się Smith, a pseudonim Wilde, tak jak i cała rodzina, przejęła po ojcu, Martym. Reginald Smith, bo tak się naprawdę nazywa, w latach 50. został odkryty przez Larry'ego Parnesa, śpiewając w niewielkich londyńskich klubach. Parnes dostrzegł w Martym wielki talent i zaproponował mu kontrakt płytowy, jednocześnie wymyślając dla Reginalda pseudonim Marty Wilde. Rok później nazwisko Marty Wilde było już znane w całej Anglii. W 1959 roku Marty ożenił się z Joyce Baker, założycielką popularnej w tamtych czasach żeńskiej grupy Vernons Girls. Oboje poznali się dwa lata wcześniej przy nagrywaniu programu "Oh Boy!". W 1960 roku na świat przyszła ich pierwsza córka Kim, a rok później syn Ricky. Dzieci urodziły się w momencie, gdy Marty odnosił swoje największe sukcesy. Wraz z Joyce, która aktywnie uczestniczyła w karierze męża, jeździli razem w trasy koncertowe. Podczas jednego takiego występu w Liverpool dotarła do rodziców wiadomość o 8-letniej wówczas Kim, która została przywieziona do szpitala z objawami wirusowego zapalenia opon mózgowych. Stan Kim z początku był ciężki i lekarze w ostatniej chwili uratowali życie i zdrowie dziewczynki. Rok później, gdy Kim miała 9 lat, rodzice kupili piękną posiadłość w hrabstwie Hertfordshire w Welwyn Garden. Kim wraz z bratem uczęszczała tam do prywatnej Presdales School w Ware. W Hertfordshire Kim poznała Clare Smith, z którą przyjaźni się do dzisiejszego dnia. Clare jako pierwsza wprowadziła Kim w świat ogrodnictwa, mając przepiękny ogród, którym Kim się zachwycała, marząc, że kiedyś stworzy taki sam dla siebie. Fakt, że ojciec Kim był znanym wokalistą, początkowo źle wpływał na Kim, która wstydziła się tego, nawet odmawiała często pójścia do szkoły w obawie przed wytykaniem palcami i wyśmiewaniem. W późniejszych latach brakowało jej również pewności siebie. Była zakompleksioną nastolatką, nie podobał się jej wygląd, uważała, że jest gruba i brzydka. Nie lubiła swojego życia, swojego wielkiego domu i tego, że jej tata był znany w całej Anglii. Do tego zaczęła się buntować, a nie chcąc być wciąż zależną od rodziców, w bardzo młodym wieku dorywczo pracowała, najpierw sprzedawała kwiaty, potem pracowała w sklepie Harrods oraz w szpitalu. Gdy Kim miała 18 lat, wszystko się zmieniło. Jej podejście do życia, świata i tego kim jest. Malarstwo było jedną z jej pasji, dlatego po ukończeniu liceum w Presdales, Kim zaczęła studiować w Art College w St. Albans, w Hertfordshire. W 1972 roku Kim i jej brat zadebiutowali na scenie przed dużą publicznością. Podczas koncertu ojca w Melbourne, w Australii, zaśpiewali razem piosenkę Johna Denvera "Take me home country roads". Niedługo później w Hertfordshire podczas kolejnego koncertu, rodzeństwo zaśpiewało piosenki: "Bad boy" oraz "Sweet little 16". Po tym koncercie Ricky otrzymał propozycję z wytwórni płytowej UK-Records i nagrał dla niej takie single jak: "I'm an astronaut", "Teen wave" i "I wanna go to a disco", które napisał i wyprodukował Marty. Kim nie ukrywa, że w tamtych czasach była bardzo zazdrosna o brata, gdyż sama marzyła o karierze piosenkarki i chciała być sławna, ale to jej brat robił karierę młodego wokalisty. Marty był początkowo przeciwny karierze córki, twierdząc, że jest to "praca" dla chłopców, dlatego Kim skupiała się na nauce, a Ricky przerwał szkołę i zaczął grać i śpiewać w zespole ojca. W 1980 roku Ricky wraz z Kim nagrał kilka piosenek demo, i rozesłał je po różnych wytwórniach. Niestety nikt nagraniami się nie zainteresował. Przypadek jednak sprawił, że Kim została zauważona przez jednego z najbardziej wpływowych producentów tamtych lat w Anglii, Micky'ego Mosta, szefa wytwórni RAK Records. Ricky wówczas nagrywał już dla RAK, a w nagraniach śpiewała Kim oraz jej zdjęcia były zamieszczane na okładkach. Most bardzo szybko zainteresował się młodziutką wokalistką i zaproponował jej kontrakt. Przed 20-letnią Kim otworzyła się wielka szansa, o której marzyła od lat, i której nie zamierzała zaprzepaścić. Rok 1981 Datę premiery pierwszego singla zaplanowano na 26 stycznia 1981 roku. Piosenkę napisali brat Ricky i ojciec Marty. Ricky zajął się również produkcją. Na sukces nie musieli długo czekać, gdy singel "Kids in America" okazał się wielkim hitem na całym świecie. Piosenka dotarła do 1 miejsca we Francji i Południowej Afryce oraz do 2 miejsca w Anglii i Australii. Debiutancki singel został również zauważony w Japonii oraz USA, gdzie na początku 1982 r. Kim Wilde podpisała kontrakt z amerykańską EMI/Liberty, a singel dotarł do 25 miejsca, przebywając na liście przebojów ponad 4 miesiące. Po sukcesie singla wszystkie stacje telewizyjne zaczęły się interesować młodziutką wokalistką. Pierwszym występem Kim w telewizji było brytyjskie 'Top of the Pops', gdzie 26 lutego 1981 roku Kim zaśpiewała "Kids in America". Później Kim gościła m.in. w niemieckich i francuskich stacjach telewizyjnych, jednocześnie nagrywając swoją pierwszą płytę, której producentem był Ricky, i który wraz z ojcem napisał wszystkie piosenki do albumu. 27 kwietnia odbyła się premiera drugiego singla Kim, "Chequered Love", który okazał się również wielkim hitem docierając do 1 miejsca we Francji i Afryce Południowej, do 2 w Niemczech, Szwajcarii i Holandii oraz do 4 w Anglii i Australii. Sukces dwóch pierwszych singli został szybko powtórzony wydaną w czerwcu pierwszą płytą zatytułowaną po prostu "Kim Wilde", która dotarła do 1 miejsca w Niemczech i Szwecji, oraz do 2 w Holandii i 3 miejsca w Anglii. W Niemczech ponadto Kim za płytę "Kim Wilde" otrzymała Złotą Płytę oraz nagrody dla najlepszej wokalistki: Golden Otto bravo i Golden Hammer-Smurf. 17 lipca Kim wydała jeszcze jeden singel z płyty, "Water on Glass", ale w studio wraz z ojcem i bratem pracowała już nad piosenkami do drugiego albumu. Trzeba tu także wspomnieć o matce Kim, Joyce, która również zaangażowała się w karierę córki, będąc jej menadżerem, a w późniejszym okresie także i prowadząc oficjalny fan-club piosenkarki. Cztery miesiące po wydaniu ostatniego singla, 2 listopada w sklepach pojawił się kolejny, zatytułowany "Cambodia", zwiastujący drugą płytę Kim. Ta piosenka okazała się nawet większym hitem od "Kids in America", docierając do pierwszego miejsca we Francji, Szwecji i Szwajcarii oraz do drugiego w Niemczech, Holandii i Afryce Południowej. Rok 1982 Na początku 1982 roku Kim pojechała w swoją pierwszą poza europejską promocyjną podróż do Japonii. Kim miała tam podpisany kontrakt z wytwórnią płytową Toshiba-EMI, która na 21 marca zaplanowała wydać na singla piosenkę Kim "Bitter is Better", napisaną przez Masami Tsuchiya i Billa Crunchfielda. Przyszły singel stał się priorytetem wytwórni Toshiba-EMI, i jej szefa, Kinjo Ogino. Kim piosenkę nagrała w studio RAK w Londynie, i jednocześnie była filmowana przez telewizję japońską, by potem zarejestrowany materiał wykorzystać w promocji telewizyjnej. 10 kwietnia odbyła się w Europie premiera kolejnego singla "View from a bridge", a 5 dni później, 10 kwietnia Kim wzięła udział w akcji charytatywnej 'Help a london child', pojawiając się w brytyjskim radiu Capitol, udzielając na żywo wywiadu oraz podpisując swoją płytę, single oraz złotą płytę, otrzymaną we Francji. Wszystko później zostało sprzedane na aukcji, a dochód ze sprzedaży zasilił konto akcji. 10 maja odbyła się premiera drugiej płyty Kim, "Select", która poza Anglią, gdzie album doszedł tylko do 19 miejsca listy sprzedanych płyt, znalazła się w pierwszej dziesiątce większości europejskich państw. W pierwszej połowie 1982 roku w brytyjskiej prasie zaczęły pojawiać się plotki na temat romansu Kim z Simonem Le Bonem, wokalistą Duran Duran. W pewnym momencie plotki dotyczyły również wspólnej piosenki, jaką mieli nagrać razem, i choć pomysł znakomity, piosenka nie została nagrana, a Kim utrzymywała, że łączy ją z Simonem jedynie przyjaźń. Ogromna popularność Kim Wilde sprawiła, że z niecierpliwością oczekiwano pierwszej trasy koncertowej wokalistki po Europie. Kim nigdy wcześniej nie występowała na żywo, nie licząc szkolnych występów oraz okresu, gdy jako nastoletnia dziewczynka zaśpiewała parę piosenek przed publicznością swojego ojca. W wywiadach często wspominała o koncertach, o tym, że bardzo pragnie w końcu wystąpić na żywo, i nie może się doczekać dnia, kiedy to nastąpi. Aczkolwiek zaznaczała również, że ma przed takim występem ogromną tremę, zwłaszcza przed występem przed brytyjską publicznością. 10 września 1982 roku odbył się pierwszy koncert Kim Wilde, w Slagelse, w Danii. Po kolejnych pięciu koncertach w tym kraju, 5 października Kim zadebiutowała na brytyjskiej scenie, w Bristol. Dzień wcześniej, 4 października wyszedł jej singel "Child come away". Po 19 koncertach w Wielkiej Brytanii, Kim wyruszyła w trasę po Europie, odwiedzając Francję, Belgię i Holandię. Kim odniosła wielki sukces, zbierając wiele pochlebnych recenzji na temat jej trasy koncertowej. Podobne, choć już mniej optymistyczne okazały się recenzje płyty "Select", gdzie prasa sugerowała, że '15 minut sławy' Kim Wilde właśnie minęło. Również singel "Child come away" nie sprzedał się już tak dobrze jak poprzednie. Jednak wszystko zbiegło się w czasie wydania przez wytwórnię EMI singla "Kids in America" w USA, gdzie piosenka dotarła do 25 miejsca list przebojów, co na debiut brytyjskiej wokalistki było wielkim sukcesem. Również w życiu prywatnym zaczęło się Kim układać, kiedy zaczęła się spotykać z Garym Barnacle'em, saksofonistą ze swojego zespołu. Rok 1982 roku Kim Wilde zakończyła z sukcesem sprzedanych ponad 6 milionów płyt i singli, tyle ile Marty Wilde sprzedał przez całą swoją karierę. Kim zdobyła również platynową płytę za "Cambodia" we Francji oraz Srebrnego Otto (bravo)za drugie miejsce wśród najlepszych wokalistek. Rok 1983 Po długich wakacjach i odpoczynku, na początku 1983 roku Kim wraz bratem i ojcem powróciła do studia. W lutym 1983 roku Kim i Ricky pojawili się na uroczystości rozdania nagród brytyjskiego przemysłu fonicznego, gdzie Kim była nominowana w kategorii najlepszej wokalistki. Kim Wilde wygrała w tej kategorii i nie kryła zaskoczenia, gdy Angela Rippon wyczytała jej nazwisko. 18 lipca Kim Wilde wydała długo oczekiwanego singla "Love blonde" promującego jej trzeci album. Pierwotnie miał on nosić tytuł "Shoot to disable", jednak w ostateczności wyszedł 24 października pod tytułem "Catch as catch can". Tego samego dnia został również wydany drugi singel z płyty, "Dancing in the dark". Natomiast 26 listopada Kim wyruszyła w kolejną trasę koncertową po Europie nazwaną "Catch tour". Nie był to jednak dobry rok dla piosenkarki. Jedynie singel "Love blonde" dobrze się sprzedał w Europie, zajmując nawet 1 miejsce we Francji. Po zanotowaniu 23 miejsca pierwszego singla w Wielkiej Brytanii, drugi, "Dancing in the dark" tylko przez dwa tygodnie przebywał na brytyjskiej liście, docierając zaledwie do 67 miejsca. Jednak najbardziej nieoczekiwaną klapę poniósł sam album "Catch as catch can", który w Anglii dotarł zaledwie do 90 miejsca i wypadł z listy po dwóch tygodniach. Tak nieoczekiwane wydarzenia bardzo źle wpłynęły na młodą wokalistkę. W grudniu, po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej Kim wyraźnie zniechęcona wydarzeniami i niepowodzeniami postanowiła na dłuższy czas zrobić sobie przerwę od śpiewania. Atmosfera w rodzinie również była dosyć napięta, gdyż za niepowodzenie ostatniej płyty najbardziej odpowiedzialni czuli się Ricky z ojcem, którzy byli autorami niemalże wszystkich piosenek znajdujących się na płycie. Wygrana w kolejnym konkursie niemieckiego magazynu Bravo i zdobycie Złotego Otto, oraz nagroda Silver Hammer-Smurf, za zajęcie drugiego miejsca w kategorii najlepszej wokalistki nie okazały się znaczną pociechą dla artystki,, która zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad sensem kontynuowania kariery. Rok 1984 Początek 1984 roku przyniósł nieoczekiwane zmiany. Przekonana przez rodzinę do kontynuowania kariery, Kim zaczęła nagrywać kolejny album. Pamiętając jednak zeszłoroczne niepowodzenie, Kim wiedziała, że nadszedł czas na zmiany. Przede wszystkim zakończyła współpracę z wytwórnią RAK Records, m.in. tłumacząc swą decyzję faktem, iż szefowie z wytwórni nie dawali jej szans się rozwinąć, a ich jedyną troską były single i ich sprzedaż. Po sukcesie "Kids in America" w USA, Kim chciała wydać tam kolejne single, ale była uwiązana kontraktem z RAK, a Mickey Most nie był zainteresowany promowaniem Kim Wilde za oceanem. Po zerwaniu współpracy z RAK, która jeszcze wydała trzeci singel z "Catch as catch can", "House of salome", bardzo szybko pojawiły się propozycje z innych wytwórni i wkrótce Kim Wilde podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią MCA Records. Bardzo szybko można było dostrzec trafność tego wyboru. Jednak zmiana wytwórni nie była jedyna zmianą w życiu Kim Wilde. Chcąc stać się bardziej samodzielną Kim postanowiła wyprowadzić się z rodzinnego domu w Hertfordshire, i kupiła mieszkanie w północno-zachodnim Londynie. Prasa nie przestawała pisać o kryzysie w rodzinie Wilde i konflikcie córki z rodzicami. Kim nigdy nie potwierdziła tych plotek, zawsze podkreślając jej silne więzi z rodziną, oraz szczególnie silną przyjaźń ze swoim bratem. Kim od kiedy zaczęła śpiewać, chciała sama zacząć pisać i komponować. Szansa ta nadarzyła się już przy nagrywaniu czwartej płyty, gdzie obok ojca i brata pojawiły się piosenki autorstwa samej piosenkarki. W sumie Kim Wilde napisała i skomponowała dwie piosenki, "Shangri-la" i "Fit in" oraz razem z Martym i Rickym napisała "Thought it was goodbye". Kim wraz z rodziną wyprodukowała również wyżej wymienione piosenki, a do "Shangri-la" piosenkarka zajęła się również aranżacją muzyki. Wraz z wydaniem nowej płyty, Kim potrzebna była odpowiednia promocja i całkiem nowy image. Kim Wilde nie była już małą córeczką tatusia, jak często nazywała ją prasa. Chciała udowodnić, że jest już dojrzałą kobietą oraz dojrzałą wokalistką, autorką swoich piosenek, która potrafi sama zająć się swoją karierą. 1 października wytwórnia MCA Records wydała nowy singel Kim Wilde, "The second time". Tego samego dnia wyszła w USA i Kanadzie ta sama piosenka, ale pod zmienionym tytułem "Go for it". Miesiąc później, 1 listopada wytwórnia RAK Records wypuściła do sprzedaży składankę "The very best of (1984)" z największymi przebojami Kim z pierwszych trzech lat jej kariery. 12 listopada natomiast odbyła się premiera czwartego albumu Kim Wilde "Teases & dares". Płyta nie powtórzyła sukcesu dwóch pierwszych albumów, ale poza Anglią, gdzie album nie wszedł do pierwszej pięćdziesiątki, w Europie sprzedał się w miarę dobrze. 26 listopada wyszedł kolejny singel, "The touch". Pod koniec roku Kim zdobyła czwartą z rzędu statuetkę Otto magazynu bravo, i trzecią za pierwsze miejsce w kategorii najlepszej wokalistki. Rok 1985 15 marca Kim Wilde wyruszyła w swoją kolejną trasę koncertową po Europie, dając w sumie 20 koncertów, w tym 7 koncertów we Francji i 9 w Niemczech. 15 kwietnia wyszedł trzeci singel z płyty "Teases & dares", "Rage to love", który dotarł do 19 miejsca brytyjskiej listy przebojów. W drugiej połowie 85 roku francuski wokalista Laurent Voulzy zafascynowany Kim Wilde, postanowił nagrać piosenkę o nocach spędzonych bez Kim Wilde, "Les nuits sans Kim Wilde". Kim została poproszona o zaśpiewanie w piosence kilku wersów, a także o wystąpienie w teledysku. Kim z chęcią przyjęła propozycję a singel został wydany we Francji na początku 1986 roku. Artyści szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, jeszcze parę razy występując razem we francuskiej telewizji śpiewając piosenkę Laurenta, "Belle-ile en mer marie-galante" oraz "Bye bye love". Pod koniec roku, 7 grudnia, Kim wystąpiła we Francji na koncercie przeciwko rasizmowi; "Rock against Racism". Rok 1986 Na początku 1986 roku, po dłuższych wakacjach na wyspach Oceanu Indyjskiego, Kim ponownie weszła do studia, by nagrać kolejną płytę. Po rozstaniu z Garym Barnacle, Kim intensywnie zajęła się pisaniem piosenek, gdzie z 13, które znalazły się na nowej płycie, 9 napisała sama we współpracy z bratem i Steve'em Byrdem, długoletnim gitarzystą z jej zespołu. Wśród piosenek była jedna, "Don't say nothing's changed", którą Kim napisała samodzielnie, komponując do niej muzykę. Począwszy od 21 kwietnia 1986 roku w Londynie odbyło się 5 koncertów, z których dochód został przekazany dla organizacji "Greenpeace", walczącej o ochronę środowiska naturalnego. Kim Wilde wraz z Nikiem Kershawem byli czołowymi gwiazdami koncertu. Kim całkowicie wspierała koncert, nie ukrywając, że według niej wojna nuklearna i coraz większe zanieczyszczenie środowiska są największym zagrożeniem dla ludzkości. Nie minął tydzień od tych słów wypowiedzianych w jednym z wywiadów gdy światem wstrząsnął ogromny kataklizm. 26 kwietnia doszło do awarii i wybuchu jednego z reaktorów nuklearnych w Czarnobylu na Ukrainie. Po tym wydarzeniu Kim napisała piosenkę "Schoolgirl" zainspirowaną przez młodszą siostrę, Roxanne, która akurat zaczęła chodzić do szkoły. Kim później powiedziała o katastrofie na Ukrainie, że jest to jedna z najstraszliwszych i haniebnych rzeczy jaka się wydarzyła na świecie, coś, za co wszyscy są odpowiedzialni i powinni zrobić wszystko, by coś podobnego nigdy się już nie wydarzyło. 8 czerwca Kim wydała wyżej wspomnianą piosenkę na singlu, która później znalazła się na piątej płycie Kim, która została zatytułowana "Another Step", a jej premiera odbyła się 3 października. Dwa tygodnie wcześniej na singlu wyszedł remake wielkiego przeboju z lat 60. grupy The Supremes, "You keep me hangin'on". Pomysł nagrania piosenki wyszedł od Ricky'ego, który kiedyś usłyszał piosenkę w radio. Na sukces singla nie trzeba było długo czekać, gdy w szybkim czasie dotarł on do 1 miejsca najlepiej sprzedawanych singli w USA, Kanadzie, Australii, Norwegii, Izraelu, Afryce Południowej oraz do 2 miejsca w Anglii i Szwajcarii. 5 listopada Kim wyruszyła w kolejną swoja trasę koncertową po Europie, odwiedzając m.in. sześć miast we Francji. 6 grudnia został odwołany jeden koncert w Niemczech, z powodu infekcji gardła wokalistki. Był to jedyny występ Kim Wilde w całej jej karierze, który został odwołany. 31 grudnia w Chippenham, w Anglii Kim Wilde wraz z liczbą kilkaset fanów przywitała Nowy Rok śpiewając swoje największe przeboje. Rok 1987 6 marca zatonął prom Herald linii Free Enterprise wypływając z portu Zeebrugge, w Belgii. Zginęło wówczas ponad 200 osób, w tym wielu Brytyjczyków, którym gazeta "The Sun" sponsorowała wycieczkę promem. Parę dni po tragedii gazeta ta zorganizowała akcję ("Ferry Aid") zbierania pieniędzy na rzecz rodzin ofiar tragedii. W dniach 14, 15 oraz 16 marca zorganizowano nagranie singla, piosenki Paula McCartneya, "Let it be", którego dochód ze sprzedaży miał zasilić konto akcji. Do zaśpiewania piosenki wraz z innymi gwiazdami została również zaproszona Kim Wilde, a sam singel, który wyszedł 23 marca, bardzo szybko trafił na szczyty list przebojów w całej Europie. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Kim wyjechała do Stanów Zjednoczonych z promocją swoich dwóch singli, "You keep me hangin'on" oraz "Say you really want me", który w USA wyszedł już w 1986 roku, i doszedł do 44 miejsca tamtejszej listy przebojów. Również w marcu, dokładnie 16, wytwórnia MCA wydała kolejny singel Kim, "Another Step (closer to you)". Piosenkę Kim napisała wraz ze Steve'em Byrdem, i pierwotnie to on miał zaśpiewać z Kim w duecie, jednak później zdecydowano, że będzie to brytyjski wokalista Junior Giscombe, który z radością przyjął zaproszenie nagranie piosenki, która wówczas jeszcze nie była planowana na singla. Wybór Juniora oraz samej piosenki na singla okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, w samej Anglii singel dotarł do 6 miejsca listy przebojów. 1 kwietnia na stadionie Wembley w Londynie odbył się wielki koncert charytatywny na rzecz chorych na AIDS. Na koncercie pojawiła się również Kim Wilde, która w duecie z ojcem zaśpiewała piosenkę Eltona Johna "Sorry seems to be the hardest word", przy akompaniamencie tylko jednego instrumentu, fortepianu, na którym zagrał Ricky. 20 lipca Kim wydała na singla kolejną piosenkę z płyty "Another Step", "Say you really want me", do której teledysk wyraźnie poruszył świat muzyki. Parę stacji telewizyjnych w Wielkiej Brytanii odmówiło emitowania teledysku, twierdząc, że demoralizuje on dzieci. Samą Kim niektóre gazety oskarżały do propagowania seksu zbiorowego z nieznajomymi. Kim bardzo odważnie i stanowczo odrzucała te ataki. Jak powiedziała w jednym z wywiadów, ma 26 lat, jest kobietą i jest symbolem seksu, choć sama nigdy z takim wizerunkiem swojej osoby się nie zgadzała i nie rozumiała "co ludzie w niej widzą". Jednak w końcu postanowiła to wykorzystać. Poza tym Kim również chciała przekazać tym videoklipem, że jeśli jesteś dorosła i odpowiedzialna, umiesz korzystać i cieszyć się z życia, nic dla ciebie nie powinno być tabu. Zwracała jednocześnie uwagę na to, że teledysk nie pokazuje niczego co inni nazywają demoralizacją, i że sama pokazała go młodszemu rodzeństwu, które dopiero zaczęło chodzić do szkoły, i dla nich siostra się po prostu znakomicie bawiła i była szczęśliwa. Sama Kim bardzo miło wspomina kręcenie teledysku, i choć przyznała, że na początku czuła się nieco spięta, bawiła się wyśmienicie. Kim odrzucała także ataki, że demoralizuje śmiałym teledyskiem dzieci i młodzież. Wokalistka powiedziała, że dwulicowością jest oskarżanie jej o demoralizację najmłodszych, podczas gdy dzieci w podstawówce wiedzą na temat seksu więcej niż ich rodzice mogliby przypuszczać, codziennie oglądając na filmach w telewizji śmiałe sceny z udziałem aktorów, a takie unikanie tematu powoduje, że młodzież bardzo szybko wybiera złą drogę i popełnia poważne błędy, które czasem kończą się dla nich tragicznie, gdy zostają zarażeni wirusem HIV. Mówienie o tym oraz rozmowa z dziećmi na temat seksu, a nie ciągłe zakazywanie i udawanie, że dzieci są "chronione" może je przed tym uchronić. Jednym z członków brytyjskiego zespołu Johnny Hates Jazz był Calvin Hayes, wieloletni przyjaciel Kim Wilde oraz syn Micky'ego Mosta. Calvin w 1981 roku pojawił się nawet na okładce pierwszego singla Kim, "Kids in America". Zafascynowana piosenką zespołu "I don't wanna be a hero", Kim zaproponowała Calvinowi, że jeśli kiedyś będą potrzebowali żeńskiego głosu w chórkach, to żeby się do niej odezwał. Tak więc jakiś czas później, 9 listopada na singlu wyszła piosenka zespołu "Turn back the clock", w której w tle można usłyszeć głos Kim. Raz nawet Kim wystąpiła z zespołem śpiewając tą piosenką dla telewizji BBC. Niedługo później wieloletnia przyjaźń przerodziła się w miłość, kiedy w 1988 roku Kim i Calvin stali się parą. W 1987 roku Kim Wilde zbierała pieniądze jeszcze dla jednej organizacji charytatywnej, Comic Relief. Wraz z Melem Smithem, znanym komikiem brytyjskim postanowili nagrać i wydać na singlu dla fundacji nową wersję piosenki świątecznej, wykonywanej już przez wielu artystów, "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree", jako Mel & Kim. Nowa i oryginalna przeróbka znanego przeboju z dodatkiem wielu wstawek oraz scen humorystycznych, które znalazły się na teledysku, wyszła na singlu 19 października i szybko dotarła do pierwszej trójki sprzedaży singli w Anglii. Rok 1988 Z początkiem nowego roku Kim wraz z nowym producentem, Tonym Swainem zaczęła pracę nad kolejnym albumem. Tony miał wnieść trochę zmian w ogólne brzmienie nowych piosenek wokalistki. Do nagrania jednej piosenki "Hey Mister Heartache" Kim zaprosiła ponownie Juniora. Miał to być pierwszy singel, którego data premiery została zaplanowana na 9 kwietnia. Junior śpiewał na końcu piosenki i na teledysku się nie pojawił. Jednak rok 1988 nie miał być tylko kolejnym rokiem Kim Wilde z nowym albumem. Na początku roku Kim otrzymała specjalne zaproszenie od samego Michaela Jacksona by pojechała z nim jako gość specjalny na wielkie europejskie tourne. Pierwszy koncert odbył się 23 maja we Włoszech, w Rzymie. Od tego dnia na każdym kolejnym koncercie przed Michaelem występowała Kim śpiewając średnio po 10 swoich utworów. W sumie odbyło się 37 koncertów, w 11 krajach, w tym 5 koncertów na stadionie Wembley w Londynie. Trasa trwała 4 miesiące a zakończyła się 11 września w Anglii, w mieście Liverpool. Kim Wilde bardzo dobrze wspomina tourne oraz samego Jacksona, mimo że jej kontakt z Michaelem był sporadyczny, a Kim większość czasu spędzała ze swoim zespołem oraz z muzykami z grupy Michaela. O samym Michaelu mówiła jedynie tyle, że jest bardzo miły i sympatyczny, ale i dosyć nieśmiały i sprawia wrażenie, jakby żył w swoim świecie, do którego nikt nie ma dostępu. Podczas trasy, a dokładnie na samym jej początku, Kim Wilde ukradziono prywatny pamiętnik. Poza prywatnymi informacjami i tekstami nieukończonych jeszcze piosenek, było tam wiele prywatnych numerów telefonów, do Kim, jej przyjaciół, a nawet do samego Michaela Jacksona oraz informacje na temat sumy pieniędzy, jaką Kim ma na koncie w banku. Notes trafił w ręce fanatycznego fana, który zaczął wydzwaniać do Kim i do jej domu, i szantażował wokalistkę, że rozpowszechni informacje zawarte w pamiętniku. Nie ma jednak informacji, jak cała ta sprawa się zakończyła, i czy Kim odzyskała notes. Podczas trasy koncertowej, wytwórnia Kim wydała 1 czerwca album "Close" a miesiąc później, 4 lipca, drugi singel z płyty, "You Came", do którego teledysk został nakręcony podczas trasy z Jacksonem. Singel okazał się wielkim przebojem w całej Europie, z którym do dzisiejszego dnia Kim Wilde jest utożsamiana. Piosenka dotarła do 1 miejsca w Danii, 3 w Wielkiej Brytanii, Szwajcarii oraz 4 we Włoszech i 5 we Francji i w Niemczech. Singel został również zauważony za oceanem, gdzie doszedł do 41 miejsca w USA i 42 w Kanadzie. Sam album dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki wielu list przebojów, w tym do 8 w Anglii, i był to największy sukces Kim Wilde od czasu płyty "Select" w 1982 roku. Kolejna piosenka "Never Trust a Stranger" wydana 19 września na singlu również okazał się wielkim przebojem, docierając do pierwszej dziesiątki wielu list przebojów. Jednak 20 sierpnia miało miejsce jeszcze jedno wydarzenie, kiedy Kim Wilde po raz pierwszy odwiedziła Polskę, występując na festiwalu w Sopocie. Koncert ten został rozsławiony przez dwóch fanów, którzy w pewnym momencie weszli na scenę z kwiatami i prezentami, i postanowili zostać tam przez następnych parę minut. Dwóch mężczyzn towarzyszyło Kim, kiedy ona śpiewała piosenkę "Cambodia", uzupełniając brak tancerzy w jej zespole. Wokalistka z początku zdezorientowana całą sytuacją, później się rozluźniła, a z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech podczas popisów tanecznych dwóch panów. 21 listopada Kim wydała na singlu kolejny utwór w płyty "Close", zatytułowany "Four Letter Word", który dotarł do 6 miejsca w Anglii. W listopadzie w jednej z brytyjskich gazet wywiadu udzielił ojciec Kim, Marty, który zapowiedział, że wkrótce Kim zakończy karierę, gdyż jest zmęczona ciągłymi koncertami i nagraniami w studio i myśli o założeniu rodziny ze swoim obecnym chłopakiem, Calvinem Hayesem. Kim bardzo szybko zdementowała tą informację, jakoby miała przestać śpiewać, a nawet zapowiedziała, że niedługo zacznie pracować nad materiałem do następnej płyty. Po tym oświadczeniu zaczęły się pojawiać plotki na temat konfliktu Kim z ojcem, a w następnym roku zaczęły się również pojawiać później zdementowane plotki o ślubie Kim i Calvina. Rok 1989 W 1989 roku Kim wyraźnie odpoczęła od kariery i koncertów. Za 200 tysięcy funtów kupiła piękną XVI-wieczną posiadłość w Heredfordshire, w Welwyn, niedaleko rodzinnego domu. Jednak Kim początkowo nie zamierzała w nim zamieszkać. Wciąż miała mieszkanie w Londynie, skąd wszędzie miała bliżej. Kim planowała wyremontować i przerobić kupioną posiadłość, a potem sprzedać dom, i może kupić kolejny. 20 lutego MCA wydała jeszcze jeden singel z płyty "Close", "Love in the Natural Way", do którego teledysk został nagrany w ciągu paru godzin a większość fragmentów video pochodziła z wcześniejszych videoclipów i nagrań zarejestrowanych podczas tourne z Jacksonem. W 1989 roku Kim wzięła udział w projekcie grupy Gentlemen without weapons, która w 1988 roku wydała płytę "Transmissions". Cała płyta składała się z dźwięków wydawanych przez zwierzęta, które zarejestrowano w ich naturalnym środowisku. Podobne dźwięki zostały wykorzystane w utworze "Spirit of the forest", przy czym swoich głosów w piosence udzieliło kilka znanych gwiazd muzyki, jak np. Kate Bush i Kim Wilde. Piosenka została wydana 5 czerwca 1989 roku, a dochód ze sprzedaży singla został przeznaczony dla fundacji Earth Love, na ratowanie lasów. Rok 1990 26 marca, po rocznym odpoczynku i długich wakacjach Kim Wilde powróciła na rynek muzyczny z nowym singlem "It's Here", promującym nowy album "Love Moves", który wyszedł miesiąc później, 1 maja. Kim wyraźnie zmieniła image i brzmienie na bardziej dojrzałe, i mniej komercyjne, co jednak nie zostało w pełni docenione i zauważone. Pierwszy singel nie dotarł nawet do pierwszej dziesiątki list przebojów, podobnie było z płytą. Wydany 4 czerwca drugi singel "Time", do którego teledysk był kręcony w Wenecji, w Anglii dotarł zaledwie do 71 miejsca i utrzymał się w pierwszej 100 tylko przez 3 tygodnie. Kolejny singel "Can't Get Enough (of your love)" sprzedał się trochę lepiej, ale już czwarty "I Can't Say Goodbye" oraz piąty "World in Perfect Harmony" przeszły praktycznie niezauważone. 4 sierpnia Kim wraz z Davidem Bowiem wyruszyła w wielką trasę koncertową po Europie, odwiedzając w sumie 23 miasta. Jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu, 12 sierpnia Kim wzięła udział w wielkiej akcji organizowanej przez Radio 1 UK, tzw. "Sega Splash", która spełnia marzenia poważnie chorych dzieci, które cały dzień spędziły na zabawach wodnych w towarzystwie kilku znanych gwiazd, w tym Kim. Druga połowa roku nie zaczęła się jednak dla Kim pomyślnie, pomimo trasy koncertowej z Bowiem. Piosenkarka bardzo przeżyła niepowodzenia singli oraz swojej nowej płyty, jednak najgorsze miało dopiero nastąpić, gdy po dwóch latach rozpadł się jej związek z Calvinem. W późniejszych wywiadach Kim przyznała, że wpadła w depresję i przeszła załamanie nerwowe. Do tego przybrała sporo na wadze i mało ją to obchodziło. Straciła pewność siebie i tę radość życia, którą jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej tryskała. Rok 1991 Początek nowego roku dla Kim Wilde rozpoczął się rewelacyjnie. Po zeszłorocznych niepowodzeniach i załamaniu nerwowym, znów odzyskała chęć do życia. Jeszcze pod koniec 1989 roku Kim wyprowadziła się z mieszkania w Londynie i zamieszkała w swojej posiadłości w Hertfordshire, którą kupiła rok wcześniej. W wolnych chwilach powróciła do swoich dwóch wielkich pasji, malowania i ogrodnictwa. Kim Wilde bardzo szybko zaczęła inaczej patrzeć na świat i na to co ją spotkało. Nauczyła się na nowo doceniać to co ma i co osiągnęła. W jednym z wywiadów powiedziała, że czuje się, jakby się na nowo narodziła, i że jest szczęśliwsza jak nigdy wcześniej, a ostatnie rozczarowania tylko ją wzmocniły, fizycznie i psychicznie. "Teraz najważniejsze jest dla mnie być szczęśliwą. a to szczęście nie musi być wcale spowodowane sprzedażą większej ilości płyt czy singli, ani robienia większego show na koncertach od innych. Szczęście o wiele łatwiej jest osiągnąć dzięki prostym rzeczom, które naprawdę się w życiu liczą, czyli rodzina, najbliżsi przyjaciele oraz życie według twoich własnych wartości. Kiedyś za bardzo byłam zapatrzona w siebie i we własną karierę i to mnie zgubiło." 29 stycznia Kim Wilde pojawiła się na koncercie charytatywnym Rock-a-Baby, z którego dochód miał zostać przekazany na rzecz dzieci specjalnej troski szpitala w Hackney. W pierwszej połowie roku Kim zaczęła się spotykać z Paulem Holmesem, którego poznała jeszcze w zeszłym roku. Kim zaprzeczyła jakoby łączył ich poważny związek, zawsze powtarzając, że Paul okazał się dla niej przede wszystkim dobrym przyjacielem i pomógł jej powrócić do równowagi po załamaniu nerwowym. Pod koniec roku Kim zaśpiewała w duecie z Jasonem Donovanem piosenkę "Harvest for the world", którą oboje nagrali specjalnie dla programu telewizyjnego z okazji 30-lecia Amnesty International. Program został wyemitowany w brytyjskiej telewizji ITV 28 grudnia 1991 roku. Rok 1992 Kolejny rok Kim rozpoczęła od pracy nad nowym albumem. Obok brata Kim, który wyprodukował wszystkie albumy siostry, nad płytą pracował Rick Nowels, twórca wielu przebojów Belindy Carlisle. Kim wraz z Nowelsem napisała również dwie piosenki, choć większość utworów napisała jak zwykle wspólnie z bratem Rickym. Pierwszy singel z płyty "Love is Holy" wyszedł 2 kwietnia, i w Wielkiej Brytanii dotarł do 16 miejsca list przebojów. Album "Love Is" wyszedł 18 maja, i również cieszył się sporą popularnością. 8 czerwca kolejna piosenka Kim"Heart Over Mind", została wydana na singlu, a po niej 13 lipca "Who Do You Think You Are". Z końcem lipca całą Polskę obiegła wiadomość, że 26 sierpnia Kim Wilde znów odwiedzi nasz kraj, występując drugi raz w Sopocie. Kim na koncercie zaśpiewała w sumie 6 piosenek, jednak dla publiczności i fanów Kim zgromadzonych w amfiteatrze, którzy znakomicie się bawili porwani przez występ piosenkarki, było mało, i wokalistka po długim skandowaniu jej imienia wyszła ponownie by jeszcze raz zaśpiewać. Później na konferencji prasowej zorganizowanej po koncercie piosenkarka wyznała, iż reakcja publiczności znacznie bardziej podobała się jej w tym roku niż 4 lata temu podczas jej pierwszego występu. 1 listopada na singlu został wydany utwór "Million Miles Away" a miesiąc później Kim wyruszyła w pierwszą od 2 lat trasę koncertową po Europie. Rok 1993 28 czerwca Kim Wilde wydała nową wersję przeboju napisanego przez braci Gibb, "If I Can't Have You", który wykonała po raz pierwszy Yvonne Elliman, a sam utwór znalazł się na składance utworów z filmu "Gorączka sobotniej nocy". Singel promował nowa płytę Kim, zawierającą największe przeboje od czasów początku kariery, w 1981 roku. Premiera składanki zatytułowanej "The Singles Collection 1981-93" odbyła się 6 września, a sam album dotarł do 1 miejsca w Danii, 5 w Finlandii i Francji, 6 w Australii oraz 11 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Album był też zapowiedzią wielkiego światowego tournée Kim, które miało się odbyć w następnym roku. Również bardzo dobrze się sprzedał pierwszy singel, dochodząc do 2 miejsca w Australii i 12 w Anglii. Kolejna piosenka wydana na singlu, "In My Life" nie powtórzyła już tego sukcesu docierając w Anglii zaledwie do 51 miejsca. Pod koniec roku, począwszy od 8 listopada, Kim Wilde pojawiła się w serii 5 porannych programów brytyjskiej stacji Channel 4, "The Big Breakfast", gdzie prowadziła program wraz z gospodarzem programu, Chrisem Evansem. Odcinki cieszyły się w Anglii dużą popularnością, gdzie obok komika Evansa, ogromne poczucie humoru okazała Kim Wilde, jednocześnie ujawniając talent w prowadzeniu tego typu programów. W jednym z odcinków jako goście specjalni, pojawiła się rodzina Kim, mama z ojcem oraz siostra Raxanne. Niedługo potem gazety zaczęły się rozpisywać o romansie Kim z Chrisem, który jednak skończył się po sześciu tygodniach. Jednak mimo to Kim i Evans pozostali przyjaciółmi, a Kim okres ten bardzo miło wspomina. Rok 1994 Koncertem w Paryżu, 31 stycznia Kim rozpoczęła swoje największe w karierze światowe tourne: 'Hits Tour' z okazji wydania albumu "The Singles Collection 1981-1993". W sumie odbyło się 47 koncertów, po czterech pierwszych w Europie, Kim pojechała do Japonii oraz Australii, gdzie odwiedziła 9 miast. Po jednym koncercie w marcu w Bangkoku i kwietniowej przerwie, w ciągu maja i czerwca Kim dała 30 koncertów w Europie odwiedzając nawet takie państwa jak Czechy, Litwę czy Estonię. 5 września na festiwalu w Gross Greau, w Niemczech, 48 koncertem Kim zakończyła wielkie tourne, które osiągnęło ogromny sukces, a sama Kim zbierała ze wszystkich stron mnóstwo pochlebnych recenzji. W trakcie trwania tourne, 2 maja na singlu został wydany stary wielki przebój Kim "Kids in America' 94" w nowej aranżacji grupy Capella, która zremiksowała utwór jeszcze w 1993 roku. Po sukcesie trasy koncertowej, Kim mogła cieszyć się jeszcze jednym, kiedy odtrzymała od wytwórni MCA Records Złotą oraz Platynową Płytę za sprzedaż ponad 50 tysięcy egzemplarzy albumu "The Singles Collection 81-93". 6 grudnia Kim Wilde pojawiła się na zabawie świątecznej jako gość specjalny zorganizowanej dla 500 niepełnosprawnych dzieci. Rok 1995 Przez pierwszą połowę 1995 roku Kim zdala od światła kamer odpoczywała po intensywnym poprzednim roku, myśląc już jednak o nowym albumie. Tym razem Kim zdecydowała się na całkowitą zmianę swojego wizerunku a przede wszystkim brzmienia, zapraszając do współpracy przy produkcji płyty dwóch DJ-ów; Serious Rope i CJ Mackintosh. Kim zafascynowana muzyką soul i dance postanowiła także w takim stylu nagrać swoją nową płytę. Jak się później okazało, taka zmiana nie przypadła do gustu fanom. Krążek "Now & Forever", który wyszedł 30 października oraz singel "Breakin' Away" przeszły praktycznie niezauważone, podobnie jak drugi singel wydany w styczniu w 1996 roku, "This I Swear". Kim coraz częściej zaczęła mówić o narastającym znużeniu swoją karierą oraz show bussinesem, coraz częściej w wywiadach zaczęła opowiadać o uciekającym czasie, braku stabilizacji w życiu prywatnym i obawy, że nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci, które tak kocha, gdyż nie spotka odpowiedniego mężczyzny. Pod koniec roku Kim otrzymała propozycję zagrania w znanym musicalu stworzonym w 1969 roku przez zespół The Who, zatytułowanym "Tommy". Wówczas jeszcze nie wiedziała, że musical ten zmieni jej życie na zawsze. Rok 1996 Musical Tommy zwany rock-operą w 1969 roku zdobył ogromną popularność i co parę lat był odtwarzany na deskach wielu teatrów, w tym na Broadwayu. Kim miała zagrać panią Walker, matkę głuchego i niewidomego Tommy'ego. Próby do musicalu rozpoczęły się na początku 1996 roku. Podczas pierwszych dni prób, Kim poznała Hala Fowlera, aktora, który grał Kevina, kuzyna Tommy'ego. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu oboje nie przypadli sobie do gust. Do dnia, kiedy Hal postanowił zaprosić Kim na kolację, w odpowiedzi na uwagi znajomych, że nie odważy się umówić z nią na randkę. Jak później oboje wspominają, była to "miłość od trzeciego wejrzenia". Kim nie ukrywała, że jest bardzo szczęśliwa i już dawno nie czuła się tak zrelaksowana. Do tego premiera musicalu, która odbyła się 5 marca okazała się wielkim sukcesem, i Kim mogła się cieszyć z kolejnego triumfu. W drugiej połowie czerwca Kim wyjechała z Halem na romantyczną dwudniową podróż do Francji. Parę dni później, 26 czerwca para oficjalnie ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny, a 1 września 1996 roku, w hrabstwie Hertfordshire, w kościele St. Giles, w Herts odbył się ślub Kim Wilde i Hala Fowler, w otoczeniu rodziny i przyjaciół. Podczas ceremonii, siostra Kim, Roxanne zaśpiewała specjalnie napisaną przez brata i ojca na tą uroczystość piosenkę, "So Wide Awake". Niestety młoda para nie mogła wyjechać w podróż poślubną, z powodu przedstawień "Tommy'iego", oraz planowanej promocji najnowszego singla Kim, "Shame", który na rynku ukazał się 30 września. Rok 1997 W styczniu odbyło się ostatnie przedstawienie "Tommy'ego". Kim zaczęła również pracę nad nowym albumem, jednak gdy zaszła w ciążę, zrezygnowała z wydania płyty a i zapowiedziała, że już nigdy żadnej nie wyda. Piosenkarka oficjalnie ogłosiła zakończenie kariery, chcąc się skupić na rodzinie, na nienarodzonym jeszcze dziecku oraz ogrodnictwie. Chcąc zająć się profesjonalnie projektowaniem ogrodów, Kim Wilde zaczęła studiować ogrodnictwo w college'u w Capel Manor. Lata 1998-1999 3 stycznia 1998 roku na w londyńskim szpitalu na świat przyszedł Harry Tristan Fowler, pierwsze dziecko Kim i Hala. W czerwcu 1999 roku Kim otrzymała propozycję poprowadzenia programu telewizyjnego "Better Gardens" dla brytyjskiej telewizji ITV. Kim przyjęła propozycję, mimo tego, iż spodziewała się drugiego dziecka. Zdjęcia rozpoczęły się na jesieni a Kim miała wystąpić w sumie w 8 odcinkach. Rok 2000 9 stycznia w telewizji ITV odbyła się premiera pierwszego odcinka program z serii "Better Gardens", w którym Kim Wilde wraz z gospodarzem programu projektuje i doradza jak zaprojektować samemu ogród przed własnym domem. 14 stycznia w szpitalu w Hertfordshire na świat przyszła córeczka Kim i Hala, Rose Elisabeth. 5 sierpnia 2000 roku Kim zaprezentowała zaprojektowany przez siebie ogród zabytkowego domu w Codicote. Rok 2001 13 stycznia, w mieście Kim, w Welwyn Garden odbył się koncert na cześć Abby, w którym wystąpił zespół Fabba, śpiewając piosenki słynnego szwedzkiego zespołu. W drugiej części koncertu jako gość specjalny pojawiła się Kim Wilde, śpiewając "The Name of the Game", "Rage to love" oraz "You keep me hangin' on". Na koniec koncertu Kim bisowała piosenką "Kids in America" oraz "Thank you for the music", która została zaśpiewana przez wszystkich uczestników koncertu. Był to pierwszy koncert Kim przed publicznością od 1996 roku i bardzo Kim przeżyła ten występ. Ze sceny zeszła ze łzami w oczach, wzruszona niesamowicie żywiołowym przyjęciem jej przez publiczność ale przede wszystkim samym wydarzeniem, że znów zaśpiewała na scenie. Kim chyba wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo kocha śpiewanie, i jak bardzo brakuje jej tego, gdy całe niemal życie spędziła na scenie, i ta paroletnia przerwa wywołała w niej tyle pozytywnych emocji. Parę dni po koncercie powiedziała, że bardzo jest zadowolona z występu, ale to nie znaczy, że wróci do śpiewania. Przypomniała, że nadal ma zamiar zajmować się projektowaniem ogrodów, gdyż to także bardzo kocha, a obecne zajęcie pozwala jej więcej czasu spędzać z mężem i dziećmi, i nie myśli o powrocie na scenę. A bardziej od nagrania nowej płyty, marzy o trzecim dziecku i to w tym momencie jest dla niej najważniejsze. Jeszcze pod koniec 2000 roku Kim otrzymała kolejną telewizyjną propozycję, tym razem od stacji BBC, na poprowadzenie programu "Garden Invaders" na temat ogrodów i ich projektowania. Kim przyjęła propozycję, i wraz z gospodarzem programu, Markiem Evansem poprowadziła w sumie 20 odcinków, których emisję telewizja BBC rozpoczęła pod koniec kwietnia. Kim zaczęł również odnosić pierwsze sukcesy w świecie ogrodnictwa, zdobywając wraz z Davidem Fountainem Złoty Medal RHS Tatton Flower Show za najlepszy zaprojektowany ogród; All about Alice. W tym samym roku, także z Davidem Fountainem, Kim pobiła rekord za przeszczepienie największego drzewa świata, który trafił do Księgi Guinessa. Pomimo sukcesów w ogrodnictwie, Kim coraz więcej zaczęła myśleć o śpiewaniu i o tym, jaką radość daje jej obcowanie na scenie z publicznością. Zaczęła przyjmować propozycje występów na koncertach charytatywnych. Jednak najważniejszą propozycją, która później miała ogromny wpływ na dalszy przebieg kariery muzycznej, okazało się zaproszenie Kim do wzięcia udziału w tourne po Wielkiej Brytanii z innymi gwiazdami muzyki lat 80. jak Paul Young czy Carol Decker z zespołu T'Pau. "Here and Now Tour", bo tak została nazwana trasa koncertowa, wystartowała 8 listopada w Newcastle. Kim w sumie wystąpiła w 7 koncertach, a jej występy za każdym razem porywały publiczność oraz krytyków, którzy nie szczędzili Kim słów uznania oraz pochwały za rewelacyjne występy. "Here and Now Tour" odniosło wielki sukces i zaraz po zakończeniu koncertów, zaczęto planować trasę na przyszły rok i Kim od razu zapowiedziała, że wystąpi również na kolejnej trasie koncertowej. Na początku 2001 roku pierwszy raz od 5 lat Kim weszła do studia i nagrała piosenkę "Loved", napisaną m.in. przez Ricky'ego, którą postanowiła wydać na singlu. Utwór pojawił się w sklepach paru państw europejskich 5 listopada, odnosząc sukces w Belgii, gdzie piosenka dotarła do 7 miejsca tamtejszej listy przebojów. Rok 2002 Na początku roku na BBC ruszyła kolejna seria popularnego w Anglii programu "Garden Invaders". W drugiej połowie roku Kim ponownie weszła do studia, by nagrać przeróbkę starego hitu z 1969 roku "Born to be Wild". Singel z tym utworem wyszedł 14 października, jednak z powodu braku większej promocji, przeszedł niezauważony. Parę dni wcześniej, 11 października Kim Wilde wystąpiła gościnnie na koncercie niemieckiej wokalistki Neny, a zarazem serdecznej przyjaciółki, z którą zaśpiewała, wcześniej nagraną w studio piosenkę "Anyplace Anywhere Anytime". Utwór ten znalazł się na płycie niemieckiej wokalistki "Nena feat. Nena", którego wykonywała już wcześniej w połowie lat 80. Pod koniec roku, w grudniu, Kim wraz z innymi artystami z lat 80. wyruszyła w kolejną trasę po Anglii z serii "Here and Now Tour", występując na dziewięciu koncertach. Rok 2003 Po sukcesach dwóch poprzednich programów, w brytyjskiej telewizji ITV rozpoczęła się emisja kolejnego programu, "Great Garden Guide", który Kim poprowadziła z japońskim projektantem ogrodów, dr. Tobym Musgrave'em. W kwietniu, w dziecięcym hospicjum "Little Haven" w miejscowości Thundersley, w Esex został otwarty Wielki Ogród zainspirowany ogrodem Hobbitów z "Władcy Pierścieni" Tolkiena, który zdobył wiele nagród oraz wielkie uznanie w świecie ogrodnictwa. W projekcie tworzenia ogrodu brała udział Kim Wilde oraz David Fountain. Trzy miesiące później w Woodstock Lane North, w samym centrum miasta, Kim otworzyła kolejny zaprojektowany przez siebie ogród. Po sukcesach w Anglii, 6 listopada w Australii rozpoczęła się wielka trasa "Here and Now", gdzie dołączyła również Belinda Carlisle. Koncerty ponownie odniosły wielki sukces, a sama Kim Wilde na każdym koncercie porywała publiczność, co później także miało odzwierciedlenie w rewelacyjnych recenzjach jej wystepów. Miesiąc później "Here and Now Tour" zawitało ponownie w kilku miastach Wielkiej Brytanii. Był to niewątpliwie dla Kim Wilde rok sukcesów, jednak ten największy i zarazem najważniejszy przyszedł pod koniec pierwszej połowy 2003 roku, kiedy 19 maja na singlu została wydana piosenka "Anyplace Anywhere Anytime", duetu Kim i Neny. Piosenka okazała się wielkim europejskim hitem, który dotarł do 1 miejsca w Holandii i Austrii, 2 w Belgii oraz 3 w Niemczech. Po tym wielkim sukcesie przed Kim Wilde pojawiła się realna szansa na nagranie nowej płyty, choć na ten dzień fanom Kim przyszło jeszcze poczekać 3 lata. Rok 2004 Po wielkim sukcesie singla "Anyplace Anywhere Anytime" zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej informacji o planach Kim dotyczących nagrania nowej płyty, choć sama zainteresowana za każdym razem zaprzeczała, jakoby miała zamiar nagrać i wydać nowy krążek, a na dowód na to artystka ponownie postanowiła skupić się na ogrodnictwie. W ciągu pierwszych paru miesięcy pojawiła się na paru przyjęciach oraz innych uroczystościach dotyczących ogrodów oraz ich projektowania. W połowie czerwca telewizja ITV rozpoczęła emisję kolejnego programu o ogrodach z udziałem Kim Wilde, "London Tonight". W ciągu całego roku Kim pojawiła się na kilku koncertach, a w grudniu wyruszyła już po raz piąty w cieszącą się ogromną popularnością trasę "Here and Now Tour" po Anglii, występując w pięciu z siedmiu organizowanych koncertów. Rok 2005 W pierwszej połowie 2005 roku cała Anglia mogła poznać Kim Wilde w kolejnej roli, jako pisarki. 4 kwietnia do księgarń trafiła pierwsza książka autorstwa Kim Wilde, "Gardening with Children". Książkę Kim napisała latem 2004 roku, z myślą o dzieciach, jak stworzyć prosty ogród, gdzie dzieci mogłyby się uczyć i bawić, ogród bezpieczny dla najmłodszych, na każdą porę roku. W książce pojawia się szóstka dzieci w różnym wieku, w tym sześcioletni synek Kim, Harry oraz czteroletnia córeczka, Rose. Również w kwietniu Kim Wilde podpisała kontrakt reklamowy z linią kosmetyczną Timotei, specjalizującą się w szamponach do włosów. Jednak największy sukces tego roku przyszedł w maju, kiedy na corocznym prestiżowym konkursie na najlepszy zaprojektowany ogród "RHS Chelsea Flower Show", Złoty Medal za zajęcie 1 miejsca otrzymała Kim Wilde wraz z Richardem Lucasem. Rok 2006 Z nowym rokiem do księgarń w całej Anglii trafiły trzy kolejne książki autorstwa Kim Wilde, "First-time Gardener", "Harry's Garden" oraz "How to make a scarecrow". Pierwsza książka została skierowana do wszystkich początkujących, którzy nie mając pojęcia o projektowaniu ogrodów, potrafili stworzyć taki dla siebie. Druga książka opowiada o ogrodzie, jaki Kim stworzyła dla swojego synka, i jaki mógłby zostać stworzony dla każdego innego dziecka. Trzecia kilkustronicowa książeczka jest dobrą instrukcją dla każdego, kto chciałby zrobić i postawić w swoim ogrodzie stracha na wróble, na co pomysł został zaczerpnięty z pierwszej książki Kim, "Gardening with children". Jednak początek 2006 dla każdego fana Kim Wilde będzie się kojarzył z pierwszymi oficjalnymi zapowiedziami i informacjami o podpisaniu przez Kim kontraktu z wytwórnią płytową EMI Germany. Niedługo potem pojawiła się informacja o powstającej nowej płycie Kim, która miała się pojawić późną jesienią. Na kolejne informacje przyszło fanom Kim czekać do czerwca 2006, kiedy to miało miejsce inne bardzo ważne wydarzenie dla wszystkich fanów w Polsce. Kim Wilde 3 czerwca trzeci raz przyjechała do Polski, by wystąpić na koncercie w Płocku zorganizowanym przez PKN Orlen, corocznej imprezy z okazji Dnia Chemika. Na koncert została także zaproszona inna wielka gwiazda lat 80., niemiecka wokalistka Sandra oraz polski duet Blog 27, niesamowicie popularny wśród nastoletniej publiczności. Dziewczyny z Blog 27 rozpoczęły koncert, po czym na scenę wyszła Sandra. Jednak kulminacyjnym punktem koncertu okazał się występ Kim Wilde, która śpiewając 13 piosenek, porwała parotysięczną publiczność zgromadzoną na placu Starego Miasta w Płocku. Przed koncertem odbyła się mała konferencja prasowa, na której najważniejszą informacją była niewątpliwie zapowiedź, iż nowy album piosenkarki ukaże się jeszcze w lecie. Kim zapowiedziała również, że koncert w Płocku jest jednym z ostatnich, na którym śpiewa jedynie swoje dawne przeboje gdyż będzie już chciała się skupić w pełni na promocji swoich nowych utworów. Kim przyznała, że powrót na scenę po tylu latach nie jest prosty i liczy się z tym, że może okazać się niepowodzeniem, i na pewno nie zdobyłaby się na to gdyby nie całkowite wsparcie jej rodziny a przede wszystkim męża. Powiedziała również, że liczy się z ewentualną porażką, która i tak nie zmieni wiele w jej życiu, gdyż ma rodzinę oraz swoją pracę w Anglii (ogrodnictwo), którą kocha, i do której w każdej chwili może powrócić. Jeszcze w czerwcu pojawiły się oficjalne informacje, iż za nowym brzmieniem nowego albumu Kim Wilde stoi znany niemiecki producent oraz twórca największych przebojów Neny, Uwe Fahrenkrog-Petersen. Kim płytę nagrywała w Niemczech oraz w Anglii. Nowa płyta Kim będzie nosić tytuł "Never Say Never", którego słowa odnoszą się do niegdyś wypowiedzianego zdania przez Kim, która powiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie nagra płyty. Premiera płyty odbyła się 8 września, na której znalazło się 14 utworów, w tym 8 nowych piosenek i 6 remake'ów największych przebojów Kim. Podpisany kontrakt z niemiecką wytwórnią EMI przewidywał pojawienie się płyty tylko na rynku niemieckim, szwajcarskim oraz austriackim, a wydanie albumu w innych krajach miało być uzależnione od popularności płyty w Niemczech. Pomimo tych zapowiedzi, album pojawił się w sklepach w niemalże całej Europie, w paru krajach Azji oraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych, pomijając jednak rynek brytyjski. 18 sierpnia wyszedł pierwszy singel z płyty, który promował cały album. Była to przeróbka przeboju z 1988, "You Came 2006". Singel zadebiutował na 20 miejscu niemieckiego notowania, natomiast płyta na 17. pozycji. Kim odniosła największy sukces od czasów płyty "Close" w 1988. Rok 2007 Z początkiem nowego roku Kim wraz ze swoim zespołem ropoczęła próby do zaplanowanej na przełom lutego i marca pierwszej samodzielnej trasy koncertowej od 13 lat, zatytułowanej "Perfect Girl". Pierwszy koncert odbył się 20 lutego na La Cigale w Paryżu. Na wszystkich koncertach Kim towarzyszył jak zwykle Ricky, a także jej młodsza siostra Roxanne, która śpiewała w chórkach. Na koncercie we Francji oraz w Luxemburgu nie zabrakło także córki Ricka, Scarlett, która dołączała do Roxanne na zakończenie koncertu. Trasa odniosła duży sukces, a jej ostatni koncert odbył się 23 marca w Koszycach, przy obecności 5 tysięcznej słowackiej publiczności. Półtora miesiąca później koncertem na popularnym festiwalu we Frankfurcie w dniach 12 i 13 maja, Kim rozpczęła swoję letnią trasę, śpiewając pod gołym niebem na licznych europejskich festiwalach. W międzyczasie wytwórnia EMI wydała kolejne trzy single z płyty "Never Say Never", wydany jeszcze w poprzendim roku "Perfect Girl", oraz "Together We Belong" i "Baby Obey Me", który wyszedł prawie rok po premierze singla "You Came 2006". Jeszcze w marcu ojciec Kim, Marty Wilde wydał płytę "Born to Rock'n'Roll" zawierającą wszystkie jego największe przeboje. Na krążku nie zabrakło także duetu ojca z obiema córkami. Kim wraz z ojcem nagrali specjalnie na jego płytę piosenkę "Sorry seems to be the hardest word", którą wykonali razem na Wembley 20 lat wcześniej. Single